


Murder Hills 2

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Co-Stars AU, Gen, Kinda?, hints of Scott/Raimi towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: AU prompt from tumblr : Scott and Raimi are co-stars in a movie! Scott is a desillusionned b-movie actor, and Raimi.... Raimi is just happy to be there.





	Murder Hills 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbarismbeginsathome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/gifts).



> Gave them a bit of an age difference for the hell of it, so Scott is kinda older. Raimi is a little starstruck.

“Can I _axe_ you a question?!”

Scott Ridley flashed a menacing grin, let out a high-pitched maniacal cackle, and raised the prop axe above his head before swinging it down at one of the teenaged actors, barely avoiding hitting her in the head. That part would be edited later, with plenty of poorly-made CGI blood to go with it.

“Alright, cut!” John intervened, giving the actors a satisfied look. “That was perfect. We’re gonna move on to the campfire scene. Scott, the makeup team will be waiting for you in 20 minutes to prepare you for the showdown with the policemen, so don’t go to far!”

The fake grin immediately vanished from Scott’s face as he fell out of character, and he shot John an exasperated look. The guy kept acting like he was in charge of the whole place, despite being only assistant director… Then again it wasn’t like there was much prestige to be found on the set of a movie called “Murder Hills 2” in the first place, so maybe John was just trying to make himself feel important to forget how miserable the filming was. If that was the case, Scott could certainly relate.

He slinked back to his trailer, grabbing a water bottle on the way and gulping down half of it as he distractedly readjusted one of the straps of his overalls. Playing an overall-wearing demon-possessed hillbilly… cinema didn’t get much more fabulous and rewarding than this. For him, anyway. At least the pay was decent, even if the job was garbage. Just as Scott was opening the door to his trailer, more than ready to forget everything and take a nap for 20 minutes, a voice called out to him:

“Scott Ridley? Hey, wait!”

Scott’s first reaction was to be annoyed, but when he turned his head he relaxed a little : the man he saw walking at a brisk pace in his direction was not one of John’s assistants. He had to be in his late twenties, his hair cut short and his eyes a piercing blueish gray. He was good-looking and carried himself with a confidence that immediately made Scott guess that he was another actor. After so much time spent filming with teenagers, it was a relief to finally encounter someone closer to his own age, if still a bit younger. The newcomer gave Scott a large, excited smile, and when he finally caught up with him, held out his hand. Scott shook it without giving it much thought, but as soon as he did it the guy’s grin got even wider.

“The name’s Sam Raimi, I play one of the policemen? I’m so happy I got to see you before the big scene! Figured we wouldn’t get much time to chat there, and I was so excited. It’s my first film, I can’t believe I get to work with you!”

He kept shaking Scott’s hand, a star struck glint in his eyes. A fan? Scott smiled back despite himself, and gently tugged on his hand so Raimi would let go. Despite being older than the teenagers who starred in the film, Raimi was possibly even more excited than they were. Cute.

“Eh, thank,” Scott grinned, flattered by then attention.

“I’ve seen so many of your movies, you know, I was thrilled when I heard they were making a second Murder Hills, I _had_ to get a role in it. My friends and I watched the shit out of the first one back when it came out. Loved all those one-liners! It’s so cool that you’re back for the second one.”

Scott’s smile faltered a little. He wished he could’ve shared Raimi’s enthusiasm for bad horror movies, but it was still a little sad to see a young good-looking guy with (Scott imagined) decent work opportunities voluntarily letting his career make a nose-dive by picking up a project like this. The guy deserved better and he didn’t ever know it. Scott, if given the choice, would’ve preferred to work on pretty much anything else. For the millionth time, he wondered at which point in his career he had fucked up and let himself be trapped into making nothing but bad horror movie after bad horror movie for almost 10 years already. But of course, that wasn’t what the guy was hoping to hear… He smirked.

“Hey, whatever pays the bills, right? ”

“I’m excited for the shootout scene,” Raimi replied with a gentle laugh. “It’s too bad we don’t really have any lines together…”

Scott nodded, smiling back without really noticing. The guy’s enthusiasm was contagious, and maybe it could provide a good opportunity to make this whole shoot a bit less depressing. Maybe there was time. He thought for a moment, then his smile widened into a grin. “Hey, who said we can’t do that? We’ve got some time in front of us. How do you feel about planning something special? Give Carpenter a run for his money, and maybe give me the opportunity to do something else than recite that boring script. And you get some more screentime out of it, or at the very least something to brag about with your friends. What do you say?”

Telling a child that Christmas had come early wouldn’t have given a better result. Raimi’s eyes widened and he seemed confused for a few seconds before nodding vigorously, a big smile on his face as he took Scott’s hand and shook it again.

“Hell yeah! That is so cool, I’d love to-”

“Good,” Scott interrupted, pleased by all the positive attention. “We don’t have much time, so unless you have somewhere else to be, we start working on this now.” He nodded toward his trailer, then opened the door. “Come on in, we’ll figure out something.”

As Raimi immediately started babbling and throwing ideas around, Scott followed him inside the trailer. He’d missed this sort of creative process, and while it turned out that Raimi’s love of horrid puns rivaled even the script writers of Murder Hills 2’s love of terrible punchlines, Scott soon found himself sharing suggestions and getting up from his chair to try out lines of dialog. The movie was still going to be a total disaster, but at least now he could try and have some fun with it. Besides… Raimi’s enthusiasm was cute.

His face wasn’t too horrible to look at either.


End file.
